Fang
Fang is one of the main charectors in the Shadow angel series along with Claw. His voice is played by the Shadowangelcreator. 'DESCRIPTION' Fang unlike his other half Claw, has always dreamed of being the ruler of Crimsonton. Fang will use his powers of fire for self defence and even revenge if he doesn't get his way. Fang often seems annoyed at times and hides his emotions. Fang isn't affraid to get his paws dirty and is always the first of his group to take action of a situation. 'APPERANCE' Fang is a bright green Shadow angel with black tipped hair on his head. Around his neck is a red and black spiked coller that was given to him by Feto for good luck. He has a pink scar on his cheek from when he escaped the factory and a shard of glass cut him, the scar has four black stitches in it made from spider silk that holds it together. Fang also has a ring threw his left ear that originaly had a tag on it. Ubove his right eye is a small button that connected to a tank so that gasses could be injected to him, the button is attatched deep in his skull and can never be removed. Fang also has a devil like black tail, his tail is very strong and is able to crush stone. His wings are made of fire and if you touched one of his feathers you could get burned, Fang can also make his wing temperature drop very low so that the fire does not feel hot or burn anything it touches. 'PERSONALITY' Fang usuily seems annoyed at everyone and everything, his eyes seem to be always narrowed with anger or annoyance. Fang can be very layed back and he often doesn't care about things that other ask him to do or should do. Like his other half Claw, he does seem to have a curious side to him that he keeps hiden because he thinks he knows everything. Unlike Claw he lacks social skills and doesn't have very many close friends. Though he has tryed to make friends in the past a few times they all just end up hateing him. Fang has a strong violent side to him as well. He has been known to be blood-thursty due to the horrable murders he has commited. Fang at times seems a little off and will act very strangly after he kills something, even if its a pice of prey. Fang hides most of his feelings like love, sadness, happyness and when hes injered. Only once in Fang's life has he ever cryed. 'ABILITIES/HABITS' Fang has many good and bad things about him. ''Enhanced strength Fang along with his fire powers does seem to be stronger then the rest of the angels. When he is mad he often hits or breaks things like rocks boulders or anything in reach. He once broke a large chunk out of a mountain that later he found out led to an underground cave. Skilled fighter In his spare time, he will often practice fighting on boulders or other forest animals. In battles, Fang fights feircely and shows no mercey to his chalengers. Moon transformation '' Like a werewolf, if Fang looks at the moon he transformes. When so his body grows 10 times its normal size. His eyes change from an icy blue to bloodshot red and his fur changes to an olive green. Fang often can't control himself when he transforms but once he looks at the sun, he passes out and changes back to normal. It sometimes takes hours even days for Fang to awake again. Strangely when Fang's body grows his ear-ring and button grow as well. ''Good hearing Fang's hearing is much better then a normal Shadow angels. He can hear another angel wispering from about 3 to 4 yards away. Because of this, Fang is a light sleeper. Sharp claws Fang usuily sharpens his claws every night after sleep just so hes battle ready for the morning. Violent natured Fang in his life time has murdered and hurt many angels to get his way or simply to prove a point. The first time he hurt someone is when he axidentily shot fire at an angel named Moku when he had no idea he had powers, now Moku has a large burn mark on his face forever. Can't drink/touch water For some reason Fang can not touch water. If water touches him, it feels like someone has placed a hot iorn there and single drop of water feels like a wasp sting. Due to the fact that Claw has water powers, he was given fire powers and has always stayed away when Claw uses her powers. Fang also does not drink. How Fang is able to survive without water is unknown. When it rains, Fang starts to panic and hides, usuily not comming out intill even the puddles are gone. 'POWERS''' -able to command fire -can bash threw rock -able to kill an angel with one swipe of his long claws -turns into a monster by looking at the moon -he can create a fire tornado -extrordinary hearing -able to turn his body into multion lava (or just one part of his body) -able to turn his body into a flame (or just one part of his body) -able to upgrade his strength -able to burn things by just looking at an object. He shines his eyes a seartain way to do so